Master Xehanort
"Darkness can not be destroyed, it can only be channeled." -Master Xehanort to Terra. Master Xehanort (voiced by the late Leonard Nimoy and later Rutger Hauer and the younger version is played by Ben Diskin ) is the main antagonist of the Kingdom Hearts games. He is a Keyblade Master who was obsessed with the legendary Keyblade War. Master Xehanort once tried to teach Ventus to control the darkness, but it was too much for the boy, so he used his Keyblade to split his heart in two, bringing out a separate personality, & controlling the darkness, dubbing him Vanitas. Then Xehanort left Ventus in the care of Master Eraqus, so that Ventus would become strong enough for his ultimate plan: to create a χ-blade to create another Keyblade War and acquire the true Kingdom Hearts. After a series of events that he started, Master Xehanort unlocked his heart and forced it into a younger Keyblade wielder named Terra, and thus, Terra-Xehanort was born. After Master Xehanort took Terra's body, Terra-Xehanort (voiced by Richard Epcar) fought his armor, and later on Aqua, only to be defeated twice. During the internal conflict of hearts within him, Terra-Xehanort stabbed himself with his Keyblade to force Terra out, but the results ended up with him falling into the Realm of Darkness, and lost all his memories. He was saved by Aqua, and became the apprentice of Ansem the Wise. However he continued to battle Terra inside the new Xehanort's body. Xehanort was the one who restored The MCP and SARK to the Hollow Bastion OS, and sent Kairi to the Destiny Islands. In ''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance, ''Xehanort's younger self traveled through time to the future (a power given to him from Ansem the Seeker of Darkness) to gather 13 vessel's of Xehanort's heart and attempted to make Sora become the 13th vessel. Gallery Young Xehanort KH3D.png Xehanort.png Master Xehanort's Keyblade.png 20120731000543!Young Xehanort's Keyblade KH3D.png Xehanort Master (Black Coat)_KHBBS.png|Master Xehanort in a Black Coat Xehanort Destiny Islands.png| Xehanort as a young man Trivia *Master Xehanort is one of the ultimate enemies in the Jaden's Adventures series and the Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures series. *It is revealed that Master Xehanort is the one who gave the Yubel card Jaden once owned the dark energy to make her come to life, thus starting the events that took place in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 3. *Master Xehanort will be Darkblade's long time nemesis. *Master Xehanort will become Hiccup's enemy in the future. *In the Thunderbolts Adventure Series, Courtney wants to get her revenge on him and Vanitas for getting rid of her adoptive family. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Villains Category:Main Villain Category:Disney villains Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Jaden's enemies Category:Jeffrey's enemies Category:Pooh's enemies Category:Hiccup's enemies Category:Bugs and Daffy's Adventures enemies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's enemies Category:Set's recruits Category:The Council of Darkness Category:The Eds' enemies Category:Darkblade's enemies Category:The Kingdom of Darkness Category:Horde of Darkness Category:Males Category:Keyblade Masters Category:Main Villain of the series Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Brotherhood of Darkness Members Category:Villains For Aaron's Adventures Category:Arik's enemies Category:Jeffrey's most hated enemies Category:The Dark Ones Category:True Organization XIII Category:Swordsmen Category:Jaden's most hated enemies Category:Hiccup's most hated enemies Category:Bugs & Daffy's most hated enemies Category:Darkblade's most hated enemies Category:Liars Category:Magic Users Category:Murderers Category:Time-controller's Category:Ice Powered Characters Category:Earth Powered characters Category:Darkness Powered characters Category:Adults Category:Geniuses Category:Xion's enemies Category:Xion's most hated enemies Category:Twilight's most hated enemies Category:Twilight's enemies Category:Mysterious characters Category:True Heylin Empire Category:Lucario's enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts bosses Category:Teleporters Category:The Heylin Empire Category:Juniper Lee's enemies Category:Villains for Twilight's Adventures Category:Juniper Lee's most hated enemies Category:Courtney's Enemies Category:Courtney's most hated enemies Category:Video Game Bosses Category:Villains for Courtney's Adventures Category:Characters that scare Jaden Category:Characters that scare Jeffrey Category:Interdimensional Black Ops High Risk Targets Category:Sunset's enemies Category:Kyle's enemies Category:Kyle's most hated enemies Category:Characters that anger Courtney Category:Villains who hate Kyle Category:Pure Evil Category:Poncho's Enemies Category:Sunset's most hated enemies